ronpaulfandomcom-20200215-history
Arizona
Category:States This is the page for charting a course of action for winning the nomination in Arizona. Please use the index below to find your county. =Strategy for Victory in Arizona= So here are the steps in Maricopa county. Folks in other counties, things will be pretty much the same. 1. Register republican. A good place to do this is the Arizona GOP website. You might need to find out some information such as your disctrict & etc. so don't hesitate to call them for help at 602-957-7770. You can also do this at your county registrar's office. Register online: http://www.azgop.org/RegisterToVote/Information.aspx 2. Get a verification number when you register online or a copy of your application when you fill it out in person. This is to make sure your application doesn't get "lost". 3. Keep an eye out for your Maricopa (or other) Country voter registration card which will be coming in the mail. If you don't get this in 2 weeks, call the county registrar's office to find out what happened. 4. Keep this card, you will need it to vote. It also has information you'll need to find your precinct polling station. At this point you can totally vote republican. The good news is you can now vote for Ron Paul in primary elections. The bad news is that IN ARIZONA, THE ONLY PARTY OFFICIAL DIRECTLY ELECTED BY THE REPUBLICAN VOTERS IS A PRECINCT COMMITTEEMAN. We're also a "Delegates not bound" state which means that ARIZONA DELEGATES CAN VOTE FOR WHOMEVER THEY WANT TO, REGARDLESS OF WHO "WINS" MOST VOTES. Your vote in the primary is just like your vote in the presidential elections. It really doesn't count for anything. To make anything more than a symbolic gesture with your new power as a registered republican, you'll have to infiltrate the party as deeply as you can. So let's look how that starts. 5. Get a precint committeman appointment form and send it in. You can do this at the same time you register to vote in many circumstances. This way you get everything approved at once. Download this form here: http://www.coletterosati.com/images/PCAppointmentBlank2007.pdf 6. Find your precinct, your district chairman, your monthly district meeting and get ready to make new friends. You want to meet the chairman, volunteer and see if you can get appointed Precinct Committeeman. This sets us up to vote or work each other into higher offices such as precinct captain and eventually chairman. This is our only path to influencing delegates to vote for Dr. Paul. Most of the party rank and file will abhor Dr. Paul for his frank challenge to neoconservative values. Obviously, we want to fly under the radar and NOT identify ourselves as Paul voters in any way. For committeemen, In January 08 you have to run to keep all these offices. You start with a form, you have it notarized and get 10 signatures from registered republicans. In other words us. =District and Precinct Maps for Arizona= http://www.azleg.state.az.us/maps/state.htm =Arizona Statewide Organizations and Events= Here are the statewide organizations and upcoming events we need to work on in order to win in Arizona. GOP Statewide Organizations in Arizona *List names and contact information for statewide GOP organizations here. Republican Liberty Caucus of Arizona web: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/RLCAZ/ email: rlcstatechapters@aol.com Other Statewide Organizations in Arizona *List names and contact information for statewide Ron Paul friendly non-GOP organizations here. GOP Upcoming Statewide Events in Arizona *List names, dates, and information for statewide GOP events here. Other Upcoming Statewide Events in Arizona *List names, dates, and information for statewide non-GOP events here. Past Arizona events can be archived here. =Arizona Grassroots Level... Get Involved!= This is county level action... This is where we win or lose... Remember to get out and get working! Apache County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Apache County, Arizona. Cochise County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Cochise County, Arizona. http://www.coconinoaz.com Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Coconino County, Arizona. Gila County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Gila County, Arizona. Graham County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Graham County, Arizona. Greenlee County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Greenlee County, Arizona. La Paz County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in La Paz County, Arizona. Maricopa County The Phoenix Meetup Group is your gateway to the whole scene including Arizona Ron Paul R3VOlUTION. Mohave County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Mohave County, Arizona. Navajo County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Navajo County, Arizona. Pima County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Pima County, Arizona. Pinal County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Pinal County, Arizona. Santa Cruz County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Santa Cruz County, Arizona. Yavapai County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Yavapai County, Arizona. Join the Northern Arizona '''Ron Paul Revolution 2008''' Yuma County Click on above link to find or edit events and organizations in Yuma County, Arizona.